Sensei
by angelihatake
Summary: Matsuri tenia ciertas dudas que sólo su sensei podia responder. GaaMatsu :3 L onee-shot


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

AD: one-shot que tiene lemmon :B

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era aproximadamente la tercera vez que se pasaba la mano por aquellos rojizos cabellos en menos de una hora.

Quien iba a decir que después de todo el problema de los akatsuki, Madara Uchiha y todo el rollo que le dio dolores de cabeza por tantos días, iba a estar de lo más aburrido.

Sobre todo porque era el kazekage y no podía hacer casi nada.

Firmas por aquí, reconstrucciones por allá, idas, subidas, bajadas, entrenamientos, alumnos…

Alumna.

Matsuri

Ese nombre cruzo por su mente a la velocidad de la luz.

Su alumna.

La última vez que la había visto había sido hace unas semanas cuando le encomendó una misión.

Aquella chica de cabellos castaños había crecido en los últimos 3 años. Y no solo como ninja, sino también físicamente.

Se tuvo que golpear un par de veces en la cabeza para evitar empezar a fantasear con Matsuri… otra vez. Sobre todo porque quizás sus pensamientos le provoquen situaciones incomodas a su cuerpo.

-hey Gaara!-escucho que le hablaban

-que pasa Temari?-pregunto mientras volvía la vista a unas hojas que tenia frente a él.

-estas bien?-pregunto la rubia entrando a su oficina con una montaña de papeles

"Pff, será posible que llegue el día en el que venga alguien solo a visitarme, en vez de traerme papeles para firmar!"-pensó irritado el kazekage

-estoy bien, que pasa?

-te traje unos papeles, solo necesito que los firmes, los llevare esta tarde a konoha.

-tu sola?

-sí, iba a ir de todas maneras, así que kankuro me dijo que se los llevara Naruto.

-salúdalo de mi parte-dijo mientras empezaba con las aburridas firmas.

-claro

-¿y a que ibas a konoha principalmente?

-amm, bueno… este…

-tú qué crees? va a ver al cabeza de piña.-se burlo Kankuro entrando a la oficina de Gaara con unas hojas

"genial, mas papeles"

-oye! No le digas así a Shikamaru-se molesto Temari.

-jajajaja si si. Gaara, te traje esto. Los altos mandos quieren que asignes a una alumna a unas pláticas y que luego hagas un reporte junto con ella sobre eso. Es un tipo experimento.

-de acuerdo, manda a alguien que no tenga nada que hacer.

-la que sea?-pregunto acercándose a la ventana más próxima.

-la que sea-dijo acomodando los papeles de Temari.-listo, cuando regresas de konoha, Temari?

-mañana a primera hora-le respondió su hermana

-tanto tiempo te toma llevar unos papeles?-enarco una ceja Kankuro

-o/o déjalo ya Kankuro, no es de tu incumbencia.-le grito irritada Temari

-dime, a quien escogiste Kankuro?

-mmm supongo que la única que no teme hacer un reporte a solas contigo… Matsuri.

Gaara tuvo que bajar la mirada rápido para evitar que sus hermano vieran su expresión de sorpresa.

-de…acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oficialmente declarado. Ese era probablemente el día más aburrido de toooda su vida.

Ese día no habían papeles, firmas, visitas…nada!

Aburrido y cansado de estar sentado se paro y salió de su oficina en busca de aire fresco.

-gaara-sensei, Gaara-sensei! –escucho que gritaban tras él.

"ahhhhh, ni siquiera llevo 5 minutos afuera y ya gritan por mi ausencia"

-que sucede ahora?-se voltio y vio a Matsuri correr hacia él.

-gaara-sensei…yo…-dijo respirando dificultosamente después de haber corrido tanto-estoy…yo…el reporte.

-ahh es verdad.-suspiro-vamos a mi oficina.

-claro!-dijo ya más tranquila.

-Bien-dijo Gaara sentándose de nuevo-que tema trataron?

-ohh muchos temas interesantes!-dijo animada Matsuri-amm armas, defensa, mmm…también hablaron sobre sexualidad…como éramos puras chicas nos hablaron de cómo cuidarnos, anticonceptivos, la primera vez, el dolor…pero también de lo placentero que es cuando…

-matsuri-la interrumpió su sensei-omite detalles por favor

-lo…lo siento sensei-se mordió el labio.

-bien, que mas…?

-ahh me dieron esta hoja-dijo entregándole una hoja azul a su sensei-dijeron que la rellene con mis dudas y que si es posible, usted me explique.

-de acuerdo-empezó a leerla y trago saliva cuando llego a la mitad de la hoja-alguna duda sobre el uso de las armas?

-creo que no-respondió rápidamente

-sobre defensa?

-ninguna sensei

-sobre… sexo?-rezo internamente para que responda igual que las anteriores.

-amm…sí, eso creo.- respondió clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Gaara suspiro.

-bien, ¿Cuáles son?

-bueno, es que ahí nos dijeron que debíamos estar seguras cuando se la primera vez, seguras de seguridad y seguras de amm usar anticonceptivos; que debía ser con el que quisiéramos y cuando quisiéramos. También que…-Matsuri se sonrojo violentamente-que… amm que si no era así sería difícil alcanzar un orgasmo… y que…Gaara-sensei ¿Cómo se siente cuando hay un orgasmo?

¡Rayos! Y ahora, como demonios le respondía?

-bueno, supongo que me es difícil explicarte eso, Matsuri.

-porque?

-es diferente en los hombres…

-qué pasa?

-los hombres amm-como se lo explicaba-ellos…

-ohh, si amm ya nos explicaron eso en… esa…donde fui-dijo bajando su volumen de voz con cada palabra que soltaba.-amm Gaara-sensei?

-que pasa ahora, Matsuri?

-yo… de verdad quisiera saber que se siente…-dijo mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior.

Gaara enrojeció.

-él qué?

-un orgasmos, el sexo, todo. Eso estará bien?

"Eso era una insinuación?"

-bueno, supongo que estas en la edad de sentir curiosidad

-Gaara-sensei, usted lo ha hecho alguna vez?

-amm si, generalmente los hombres lo hacen antes que las mujeres.

-porque?

-orgullo, supongo.- Gaara carraspeo- escucha, lo único que te puedo decir es que tengas cuidado. Muchos hombres al saber que una chica linda es virgen quieren ser los primeros en tocarla.

-Entiendo-asintió Matsuri-entonces, no debo hacerlo con cualquier hombre?

-dime, hay alguien con quien tu…

-no…-le interrumpió su alumna-soy virgen y créame que nunca había pensado en hacerlo hasta hoy en las platicas. La verdad…es que quiero hacerlo. Por curiosidad-recalco rápido.

Gaara se tenso

-no te apresures, llegara en su momento.

-supongo-sonrió-pero… ohh sabe sensei hay un chico que últimamente me ve mucho…

-Su nombre- pregunto Gaara sin pensarlo- es decir…cómo es?

-pues es lindo, me ha pedido salir un par de veces… cree que sea conveniente hacerlo con él?

-de ninguna manera!-eso sonó a una orden más que a un consejo-no te tomes esto tan a la ligera… si tanta curiosidad tienes…-Gaara se tenso ante lo que estuvo a punto de sugerir, pero no pudo evitar pensar por un momento que era una buena oportunidad.

-si…?

-Matsuri, estoy un poco ocupado. Ven más tarde para que terminemos este maldito reporte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara medito mucho esa tarde. La verdad no tenía nada que hacer. Lo único interesante que había hecho ese dia había sido asignarles a Kankuro y Temari una nueva misión. Pero nada que les tomara más de 24 hrs, así que lo más probable es que estarían en casa por la tarde del día siguiente.

Por más que quisiera evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en su alumna. La quería. Era la segunda vez que sentía ese extraño latir en lo que llamaban corazón.

La primera vez había sido cuando había escuchado la palabra "amigo" salir de a boca de Naruto Uzumaki.

La segunda fue cuando comenzó a ver como mujer a su alumna Matsuri.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio a su alumna volver a entrar en su oficina.

-adelante, Matsuri.

-sensei, hace rato fui a la biblioteca y me encontré con unos libros. Eran unos como los que leía el sensei del hokage Naruto. Unos icha icha. Eran… amm bueno, creo que ya comprendo la teoría a mi pregunta, solo me falta la práctica.

-eso está bien Matsuri.

-sabe sensei, lo he pensado y…

-y?

-bueno, después de las platicas de esta mañana y pensándolo bien… creo que sería la mejor opción hacerlo por primera vez con mi mejor amigo. Así no sería con cualquier idiota porque sería con alguien a quien le tengo confianza.

Enojo, frustración? No sabía explicar que era lo que sentía, pero Gaara sintió algo cuando escucho eso.

-quien?-pregunto asustado. Quien sería el idiota que mataría con sus propias manos?

-la cosa es…que no tengo amigos. Nadie de confianza. Pensé que tal vez…bueno, usted…

-qué?-pregunto con incredulidad-que tu y yo…?

-sí, bueno, es que yo… soy torpe y… amm sensei, enséñeme.

Miles de morbosas ideas cruzaron por su mente ante esa última palabra.

Matsuri y él.

La idea no era mala. Después de todo debía estar ciego para no darse cuenta lo bien que estaba su alumna. Lo bien que se veía sudada, agitada, sonrojada. No era mala idea. Pero…

-no-respondió bajando la mirada a su escritorio.

-porque, sensei?

-debe ser con alguien especial para ti.

-usted lo es!-soltó de repente-que tal si lo hago con otro que no era el indicado. Confió en usted sensei. Es la persona que me ha enseñado tantas cosas…podría enseñarme acerca de esto también?

Si Matsuri le hubiera preguntado esto a Gaara en otra ocasión él habría contestado un rotundo NO. Pero ella lo había agarrado con la guardia baja, demasiado baja como para negarse.

Definitivamente prohibiría esa clase de pláticas de ahora en adelante.

-la verdad Gaara-sensei, yo…

-de acuerdo-respondió Gaara- no soportaría la idea de que otro te lastimara.

Pero que podría salir mal en todo esto. Lo único malo que podría pasar seria que Matsuri se enamorara de él. Pero la chica no era tonta. Él…no importaba. Él se tomaría aquello como una enseñanza, porque si admitía que la chica era importante para él, más que como alumna, no sería capaz de quitarle su duda.

-ohh le prometo que seré cuidadosa Gaara-sensei-yo… le obedeceré en todo! Y hare lo que me pida que haga…-dijo levantándose de la silla

-de acuerdo Matsuri, pero no puede ser aquí.

-porque no Gaara-sensei?

-porque…la primera vez de una chica debe ser en un lugar que sea especial. No es algo para tomárselo muy a la ligera y tu…

-sensei yo…donde quiere que vaya?

-mmm vete a mi casa, Temari debe estar con Kankuro en una misión que les asigne.

-y usted sensei?

-voy en seguida, guardare unas cosas aquí. Matsuri- la detuvo antes de que saliera-si llegó y no estás ahí, lo tomare como que cambiaste de opinión. Piénsalo mucho en el camino.

-no se preocupe, todo estará bien. Amm debo avisar a mi familia antes de ir. Les diré que saldré de misión con usted sensei…o algo así.

-bien.

Donde rayos estaba Baki para llenarlo de papeles o con algo que lo mantenga ocupado toda la noche.

Sabía que no podía retrasar más el momento, y la verdad tampoco quería hacerlo, por eso llego rápido a su casa. Una parte de él temía que ella se arrepintiese.

Sintió algo romperse en su interior y una decepción le inundo cuando llego a su casa y la vio completamente vacía.

-eso fue todo-suspiro-lo mejor será…

El kazekage estuvo a punto de acostarse a dormir cuando escucho unas pisadas lentas subir por sus escaleras y finalmente, cuando se detuvieron las pisadas, una puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.

-ahh Gaara-sensei pensé que aun no había llegado, lo siento-dijo la castaña recuperándose de la impresión de ver a su sensei en la casa.

-yo…acabo de llegar.

Era idea suya o de pronto él se estaba poniendo nervioso. Demasiado.

-Matsuri, amm me voy a dar un baño, no tardo-dijo el kazekage tratando de retrasar la situación, dándole tiempo a la castaña de reflexionar.

-vale sensei, aquí le esperare.

Gaara se metió a la ducha con agua fría. No se arrepentía de haberle dicho que si a su petición, pero no sabía qué hacer ahora.

Detrás de su puerta, fuera del baño, tenía una pequeña y a su parecer muy atractiva alumna esperándole para tener sexo.

Y él de verdad quería hacerlo por más que se resistiera.

Cuando salió del baño lo primero que vio fue a Matsuri sentada en su cama viendo una foto que él tenía en su mesita de noche.

Eran él y sus hermanos.

-ah Gaara-sensei, usted se veía más joven aquí.-dijo parándose y acercándose a él para mostrarle la foto.

-fue cuando me nombraron kazekage.

-ya veo. De verdad se ve muy bien aquí. Bueno aunque no ha cambiado mucho. Tampoco es que haiga pasado mucho tiempo, pero usted-Matsuri comenzó a balbucear claramente nerviosa al darse cuenta que Gaara estaba solo con una toalla tapándole de la cintura a las rodillas- je je je

-ahí las personas a penas comenzaban a perderme el miedo.

-y yo comenzaba a admirarlo mas. Porque yo nunca le tuve miedo Gaara sensei. –dijo sonrojada

Gaara sonrió al darse cuenta que ella estaba tan nerviosa como él.

-estas bien, Matsuri?

-lo…lo siento Gaara-sensei es que… soy un verdadero problema cierto?

-¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-yo…no quería involucrarlo en algo así, usted…es mi mejor amigo y…

-está bien Matsuri. –Dijo acercándose para abrazarla-si tu…

-no! Sensei, yo…le quiero de veras y…

Gaara no espero a que terminara de hablar, sólo la abrazo y beso de una manera como jamás había besado a nadie.

Poco a poco Matsuri fue dejando que el explorara más de su boca.

Se sentía tan bien. Matsuri jamás había sentido algo tan intenso como lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento y con un simple beso. Sentía su cuerpo volar y un hormigueo recorrerla entera.

Gaara comenzó a avanzar torpemente por el cuarto, ni siquiera podía ver bien por donde iba y chocaba constantemente con la pared, hasta que al fin llegó a la cama donde recostó suavemente a Matsuri. Ella se sentía tan suave y delicada que por un momento pensó que todo era producto de su retorcida imaginación. Después de un rato soltó los labios de la joven para comenzar a trazar un camino de besos por su cuello, sacando pequeños gemidos de la castaña.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica y sintió temblar el cuerpo de Matsu cuando rozo el borde de su blusa.

-Matsuri…si quieres que me…

-no! Es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa…es todo- Confeso un poco sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso-dijo sonrojándose también.

Lentamente comenzó a subirle la blusa mientras mantenía sus labios pegados a su cuello. Se separo un poco de ella para poder quitarle completamente la blusa.

Sintió la sangre recorrer su cuerpo y llegar a lugares vergonzosos cuando vio a su alumna ya sin la molesta camiseta que llevaba.

-eres tan…-dijo cubriendo su seno derecho con la mano aun bajo el sostén.

-tan pequeña…lo sé.-dijo Matsuri avergonzada cubriéndose.

-no-se quejo Gaara quitándole la mano que cubría su cuerpo-me gusta, eres perfecta para mí. Tú eres tan suave, pero firme y me gusta. Me gusta mucho tocarte, Matsuri.-dijo sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras por un momento, para luego llevar su boca de nuevo a la garganta de la joven.

Matsuri suspiraba ante el contacto del tibio aliento de su sensei contra su garganta.

-sensei…entonces hágalo…tóqueme…mas.-le aseguró Matsuri ya bastante sonrojada y agitada. Mientras Gaara seguía explorando su piel.

Matsuri enterró sus dedos en la pelirroja cabellera y lo presiono aun más contra ella.

-porque yo…-comenzó a decir Matsuri cuando sintió a Gaara lamer sus pechos.

-¿porque tu…?-pregunto él con voz ronca y mirándola directamente a los ojos-¿tú qué?

-lo… lo amo, Gaara-sensei-termino Matsuri con la poca respiración que le quedaba.

-entonces Matsuri, no te puedo enseñar lo que me pides.-le dijo separándose un poco de su piel.

-¿po…porque Gaara-sensei?

-porque ya no lo ves como una enseñanza, sino como algo más personal, esto ha sobrepasado mi limite como tu sensei.

-no me importa-respondió ella rodeando la cintura de Gaara con las piernas.-quiero que sea con usted, aunque después se olvide de esto.

-ni aunque quisiera podría olvidarlo…-respondió el kazekage acariciando una pierna de Matsuri con una mano, mientras se apoyaba en la cama con la otra.-porque creo que yo…también deseaba esto.

-entonces…está bien Gaara-sensei

-Gaara, si ya no me ves como tu sensei si no como hombre, llámame Gaara, Matsuri.

-Gaara-suspiro Matsuri al sentir las manos frías de su sensei recorrer su espalda hasta llegar al broche de su sostén, y bajo de golpe las piernas al colchón de nuevo.

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el rostro de Gaara cuando logro quitarle el molesto broche y se deshizo del sostén de Matsuri. Ella solo se sorprendió al ver como la mirada de su sensei se oscurecía de pura pasión al tenerla a su merced.

Poco a poco comenzó a inclinarse, Matsuri suspiraba ansiando lo que venía y un fuerte sonrojo acompañado de un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta cuando sintió el aliento caliente, que tanto la estremecía y después la lengua de Gaara rozar su pecho desnudo y que poco a poco fue cubriéndolo por completo con la boca. Mientras comenzaba a succionar de ella.

Matsuri solo podía gemir, casi gritar, mientras su cuerpo le pedía más y más de esas nuevas y placenteras sensaciones.

Gaara se separo de sus pechos y se acerco a sus labios para besarla de nuevo y aprovechando que ella tenía abierta la boca por los gemidos metió su lengua dentro de su boca. Él seguía acariciando con una mano el pecho de Matsuri mientras poco a poco fue bajando la otra mano colándola entre su falda para rozar la intimidad femenina, asombrándose al comprobar que aun sobre la ropa interior se sentía húmeda.

-gaara!-grito ella por la sorpresa que sintió de sentirlo en esa parte.

-te molesta?

-n…no…pero…es que…

-no te preocupes, todo está bien.

Muy despacio fue desabrochando la falda de Matsuri y bajándosela. Se separo un poco de ella para sacársela por las piernas.

Matsuri creyó ver los ojos de su sensei aun más oscuros de lo que recordaba.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente depositando cortos y húmedos besos por todo su abdomen. Tomo ambos lados de la única ropa que aun tenía Matsuri y comenzó a bajarla lentamente.

-espere!-grito Matsuri deteniendo su paso.

-qué sucede ahora, Matsuri? Te incomoda algo?

-yo…-ella no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió la mano de Gaara de nuevo en su intimidad y como muy despacio introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior.

-Gaara!-grito de nuevo sorprendida al sentir el movimiento dentro de ella.

Pronto él introdujo otro dedo en el interior de Matsuri, quien se mordía los labios y suspiraba ante lo que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo. Era una sensación nueva, placentera que demostró gimiendo cada vez más fuerte.

Gaara por su parte se sentía demasiado bien. Él estaba sintiendo como su parte baja se volvía cada vez más dura sólo escuchando los gemidos de Matsuri. Un gemido escapo de la garganta de ella y el supo que era momento de aumentar la velocidad y profundidad de sus dedos. Al poco tiempo noto la humedad aumentar y llenar sus dedos por completo

-gaaraaaaaaaaaa!-grito Matsuri al experimentar una sensación nueva y placentera. Sentía su cuerpo arder, su cuerpo separarse de la tierra y flotar hasta llegar de nuevo a aquella habitación. Aquello lo sintió sencillamente sensacional.

-y esto… mi querida Matsuri, fue un orgasmo. Tu prime orgasmo. ¿Qué tal?

-yo…fue indescriptible, maravilloso. Me alegro tanto de que haiga sido con usted Gaara.

-aun no terminamos-le susurro al oído rozándole con su tibio aliento la oreja y volviendo a besar su cuello.

-espere Gaara

-y ahora qué?-pregunto algo molesto de que le detuviera

-yo…quisiera que usted sintiera lo que acabo de sentir

-pero tu…

-por favor-rogo ella

Gaara entendió y de un rápido movimiento los giro quedando él abajo y Matsuri desnuda sobre él.

En esa posición a Matsuri se le facilito contemplar el cuerpo de Gaara, pasando sus manos por su duro abdomen y trazando los músculos de su pecho lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos.

Él se sentía tan excitado que se le estaba haciendo difícil no tomar a Matsuri de una vez, pero se contuvo para poder permitirle que le explore por completo. Alzo la cabeza y vio a Matsuri quien sin pena alguna admiraba su fuerte pecho.

-usted es perfecto sensei…perfecto.

Gaara recostó tranquilamente la cabeza en la almohada de nuevo y sonrió de lado.

Poco a poco Matsuri fue recorriéndolo con la mirada hasta que vio algo que sobresalía bajo la toalla. Ahogo un gemido cuando comprendió de que se trataba. Entonces, recordó como su sensei hacia apenas unos minutos le había regalado el mayor de los placeres que ella pudo haber sentido y pensó en devolvérselo de alguna forma.

Con un poco de temblor fue llevando poco a poco las manos a la cintura de Gaara hasta tomar los bordes de la toalla y quitársela por completo para admirar descaradamente a su sensei..

Gaara se estremeció al sentirse completamente desnudo y excitado ante ella..

-Mat….

Él quería decirle que no lo hiciera. El quería esa noche solo darle placer a ella. Pero ella no se lo permitió. Porque sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo por mucho tiempo Matsuri llevo las manos al miembro de Gaara y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo. Al principio lo hacía solo por curiosidad y después por necesidad. Ella necesitaba saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, que a él le gustaba lo que hacía; así que fue incrementando la velocidad de sus manos. Mientras Gaara no dejaba de gemir y revolverse entre las sabanas.

-ahh Matsu…de…tente…

-lo…lo estoy haciendo mal sensei?-pregunto con el mismo tono preocupado de voz que hacia cuando se equivocaba en los entrenamientos.

-de…masiado bien…-Matsuri se sintió realmente bien. se sentía poderosa. Sabia que en ese momento ella tenia el control sobre su sensei y eso realmente le gustaba. Bajo un poco el ritmo de su mano cuando se dio cuenta que no faltaba mucho para que su sensei terminara.

-Matsuri-gruño Gaara al darse cuenta de sus intenciones

-si?

-mas rápido…

-lo…lo siento sensei-dijo retomando el ritmo anterior- así?

-ahhh así-grito Gaara.

Solo bastaron unos minutos mas para que Gaara se derramara en su mano.

Matsuri sintió el liquido caliente en su mano y trato de limpiarlo con su boca ero Gaara se lo impidió.

-tranquila-dijo tomándola del brazo y limpiándola con la toalla que le habían quitado.-ya habrá tiempo para eso la próxima vez.

-la…próxima…

Gaara la volvió a besar desesperadamente dejándola sin aliento. Cuando su propio aliento se agoto se separo de ella y le susurro al oído:

-Matsuri…es hora de la siguiente lección

Antes de que ella pudiera si quiera sonrojarse él los acostó en la cama, esta vez quedando el sobre ella.

Gaara la contemplo por un corto tiempo. Él de verdad ansiaba estar en ella.

-Matsuri…

-adelante sensei.-le sonrió.

Gaara estiro un brazo y saco de un cajón, de su mesita de noche, un condón. Cuando se lo puso tomó a Matsuri de la cintura y la alzo un poco. Ella saco un gemido fuerte al sentir la punta del miembro de Gaara y como poco a poco fue entrando en ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Cuando él sintió algo que le detuvo al paso y al mirarla ella tenía un gesto de dolor, supo que había llegado al límite de su virginidad y que lo que seguía iba a ser doloroso, pero entre más rápido lo hiciera tal vez le evitaría más el sufrimiento. Así que termino de adentrarse en ella de una sola estocada cerrando los ojos de placer al sentirse dentro, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un leve quejido.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo Matsuri tenía unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y la vio morderse los labios tratando de contener lo que seguramente seria un grito de dolor.

-Yo…lo siento… ¿estás bien?

-Aguarde un minuto sensei…-Gaara asintió ante la respuesta de Matsuri y le beso la mejilla quitándole las lagrimas.

-Esto…se siente muy bien Gaara sensei-dijo Matsuri al cabo de unos minutos mientras movía un poco las caderas para que Gaara empezara a moverse.

-lo sé-suspiro Gaara comenzando a moverse lentamente. Realmente él sentía que le estaba costando mucho trabajo, pero no quería lastimarla, quería que ella disfrutara y que lo recordara, aunque sea de esa forma.

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse más rápido y a llegar mas profundo. Salió por completo de ella solo para volver a entrar y en respuesta ella gimió, casi grito, su nombre.

-Matsuri, tú… me gustas…eres tan…perfecta para mí-decía entre jadeos Gaara-como hecha a la medida.

-Gaara…-Él enrolló las piernas de Matsuri en sus caderas para poder profundizar mas las embestidas.

-Esto…rayos… se siente tan jodidamente bien.

-Sensei…creo que yo…esa sensación de nuevo…

-está bien Matsuri significa que lo estas disfrutando.

-Gaara! Gaara! Por favor no se…no se detenga

-Gaara asintió y la miro mientras ella experimentaba otro orgasmo, esta vez mas fuerte, como si se hubiera multiplicado al 100. Definitivamente había sido lo mejor que había experimentado.

Ella sintió el placer prolongarse porque su sensei seguía moviéndose en su interior.

Y Gaara sintió como tras unas estocadas mas se derramo en el interior de su alumna.

-¡Maldición!-gruño mientras escondía su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Matsuri.

Cuando su respiración se tranquilizaron él se apoyo en sus brazos para mirar a Matsuri quien aun tenia la respiración fuerte.

Le beso suavemente los labios y salió de su interior. Al hacerlo noto como un pequeño hilo de sangre salía junto con su miembro. Él se asusto un poco pero prefirió calmarse para no espantarla a ella. Se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño.

Matsuri se quedo en la cama y abrió sus ojos lentamente. Tenía miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora. Pensó que su Gaara se olvidaría de lo que paso cuando saliera del baño. Así que se sentó en la cama buscando desde ahí su ropa con la mirada.

Se quedó pasmada al ver en la cama una pequeña mancha de sangre. Definitivamente era lo último que esperaba ver.

Cuando Gaara salió del baño la vio ahí sentada en la cama cubriéndose lo necesario con una sabana. Siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta ver lo que ella veía. La sangre que delataba que hasta cierto momento, ella era virgen.

-demonios!

Matsuri volvió la mirada en dirección a él y lo miro con unas cuantas lagrimas queriendo salir.

-estas bien Matsu? No te espantes… esto es…

-Gaara sensei yo…debo irme…

-porque?-pregunto alarmado

-no debo estar aquí… usted… no se preocupe no diré nada y gracias por todo.

-no tienes porque irte Matsuri.

-pero yo…

-quiero que te quedes. Esta y las demás noches.

-Gaara

-Está bien. No te alarmes. Aun tienes mucho que aprender, yo te enseñare.-le aseguro seriamente Gaara metiéndose de nuevo en la cama y abrazándola.-todo estará bien.

-Sabes, no puedo creer que haiga vivido tanto tiempo sin esto

-yo tampoco-le respondió Gaara sonriéndole

-entonces, podemos repetirlo, creo que aun tengo algunas dudas.

-cuantas veces quieras Matsuri,-dijo mirándola con un brillo en los ojos diferente al que siempre tenía.

-Gracias sensei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara se sentía realmente mal. No podía mantenerse con los ojos abiertos. Sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido en esa aburrida junta de consejo. Sabía que era importante, pero en ese momento no tenía cabeza más que para pensar en su alumna.

Sonrió al ver la foto que tenia de ella en su escritorio, era una foto de cuerpo completo, el la contemplo hasta llegar a su cuello del cual colgaba una cadena con un dije que era el kanji "ai" amor, parecido al que el tenia tatuado en la frente; un pequeño regalo que él le había hecho como símbolo de que ella le pertenecía y que el que se acercara a ella se las vería con él.

Suspiró. Estaba aburrido de nuevo. Pero sabía que muy pronto dejaría de estarlo.

Probablemente esa noche, como en las anteriores, ella llegaría a decirle que tenía alguna duda.

Probablemente el le diría en qué lugar la vería para respondérsela.

Probablemente ese día seria el más especial para ambos.

Probablemente antes de ir a su lugar de reunión, el pasaría a buscar la sorpresa para Matsuri su, a partir de esa noche, futura esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aww espero les guste, la verdad es que Gaara es genial xD

La bendita inspiración no me llegaba, mi hámster no giraba bien xD es que las vacaciones y el calor no me ayudaban jeje

Supongo que llorar al ver de nuevo cuando Gaara muere en el anime y después lo resucitan me hizo pensar que que mal estaría el mundo sin él jaja okno ya estoy delirando ^^U y lo ultimo porque yo si estaba un poco aburrida y frustrada por no terminar este one-shot así que lo termine y entre mis cosas encontré mi collar con el kanji de Gaara :3

En fin espero les haiga gustado :B

Saludos ^^ fighting!

Angii (L) Hatake


End file.
